Que Quowle, Nayeli
by SwanCall
Summary: What if Alice isn't the one to come back and see if Bella is dead? What if the kiss with Jacob in the kitchen wasn't interrupted by the phone call. This is a one-shot I thought of with Bella and two very willing men. Enjoy


**Okay this is my first one-shot so bare with me, I have been wanting to see a pairing like this but so far nothing yet. So I decided to give it a shot myself and hope you all enjoy this. Please like always leave any comments and input and as always I don't own Twilight or the characters this is just my little take on the series with a nice twist.**

**JASPER**

_I can't believe that gull of those two, manipulative assholes. This was all their fault and come to learn it was all planned only fuels my hatred and loathing for them more. Because of them our family was forced to leave our home and to leave 'her'. Bella was so innocent, so loving to all of us and never judged anyone nor did she ever see us as the monsters we are. No to her we were a family sure we were different, lack the human side of our soul but that was just it. To her we were still with a soul, loving, caring and deserving of a life like anyone. I had never met a human in all my life like her, she had no self-preservation for herself always ready to sacrifice her own life for others no matter what. Maybe that was what I loved about her, god I couldn't even tell you if I really did know._

_But what I do know is now I am stuck trying to make sense out of things since we left. First having overheard that stupid pixie bitch of an ex-wife and her pathetic, worthless mate talking about how their plans were falling into place. Bella was out of the picture, they had gotten out of Forks and yet couldn't understand how the rest of us were still mopping around and sad. It pissed me off to learn my mate wasn't really mine, no she was my worthless pissy brothers true mate this whole damn time. Whatever. They deserve each other with their pathetic manipulating selves. I'm just glad I left the family I couldn't stand being around all those emotions and than to know I was being kept from my true mate. That night I overheard them will still forever be in my mind even now._

_FLASHBACK_

**_"I can't believe they all are so pathetic and bought it. Did you see their faces when Jasper moved to attack her? How ironic that he was about to kill and drain his own damn mate. Too bad he will never know Bella was always suppose to be his and not mine. He doesn't deserve a person like her we did him a favor leaving." Edwards voice echoed from the forest where he and Alice were out hunting. His eyes sparkling with such love for his little pixie mate as she snuggled in his arms after their hunt. That high pitched tinkling laugh of hers echoed through the forest. "Well what do you expect my love? We did play them all so well all this time._**

**_Remember when I first saw the vision of her arriving and we saw that she was suppose to be my pathetic husbands. Who knew it would be so simple to convince them that she was not only your singer but also your mate? God they were all so gullible and than Bella she played right into it all. Believing you really did love and cherish her. If only she knew who you were pleasuring behind her back I would of loved to have seen her face learning that one. But no matter." Her annoying voice sighed as they continued to talk unaware I was near since I kept down wind, but the anger and hatred building inside me was sicking. _**

**_"I know love but what about your brilliant birthday party disaster? They all truly believed Jasper was wanting to drain her when it was me and he was only really wanting to save her. Thank god with his past the family believe us over him made it so much easier..."_**

_END FLASHBACK_

_Even now I couldn't bare to think about it. Learning the Bella was suppose this whole time to be my mate, that Alice and Edward used and manipulated the family and her this whole time had the Major rearing his face ready to end their miserable lives. But instead I blocked my thoughts, moving back to Texas to be with my brother Peter and his mate Charlotte no longer wishing to even consider the Cullens family. Hell I even went back to using my true name Jasper Whitlock and dressing like the cowboy I truly am. Although what I really want is my mate, but no doubt those two assholes will find out and do something to stop me and I won't risk her life again. Even if it is killing me to be away from her._

"Major! We have a problem you need to get you ass back to Forks NOW! I can't say for what I just know that I've got this really bad feeling and well you know how that is."

_As Peter came rushing outside towards me saying I needed to get back to Forks my thoughts were only on one person. Bella. And when it comes to Peter and his Yoda shit I never bet against the man no matter what. So I didn't even hesitate before rushing back inside grabbing a few things before doing just as he suggested, but it would be faster to run and that was just how I planned to do it. Only praying that the pixie-bitch didn't get one of her damn visions of me heading back, but if she or her pussy mate did and tried to stop me I would not even hesitate to rip their lying asses apart and burn them._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

_The truck ride back from the beach with Jake was a little odd, I mean it probably had to do with the fact I was freezing and soaking wet. Though curled up in his side feeling that heat was not something I would ever forget or not wish to have again. Jacob was like my own personal sun and I didn't mind getting burned by him at all. And when we got home we sat in the truck just for a few minutes Jake asking me about how I liked knowing and if it made things easier which it did. He was the one to piece me back together after Edward left and well if I was honest with myself I would know that things were starting to become more than just friendly with us. If I started to really stop and think on it Jacob was more than just my sun, my best friend he was becoming the one I couldn't live without. With him it would be as easy as breathing, no sacrifices from my end to stay at his side and he would make me happy. But could I let him? Could I possible allow another man to claim my heart only to have it possible ripped apart again when it ended?_

_God I didn't know what to think, I did feel something for Jacob much stronger than friendship but I was scared. And it didn't help knowing he already felt more than friendship for me, or maybe it did and I was just being to stubborn. Letting out a deep breath I stood staring out the window in the kitchen still a little cold but couldn't find it in me to care or want to go change. Looking out I was just lost in my thoughts till a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around my waist pulling me into a strong chest. A place I find myself willing to be in more and more lately. Turning around slowly I couldn't help looking up into Jake's dark brown eyes, but this time it was so different. There were like melted chocolate and I found myself just completely and utterly lost in them. Placing my hands softly against his shift covered chest feeling the beating of his heart under my fingers before his voice reached my ears in a whisper._

"Que Quowle" _Jacob was speaking Quileute to me and I while I wanted to respond his lips suddenly descended on mine and all thoughts flew from my mind. All I could think about was those soft, warm lips pressing against mine as my arms seemed to find a new location around his neck. Wanting to keep him close to me unable to think about him being just a few inches from me right now. Noticing his own hands were slipping around to my back pulling me closer to him and I smiled tilting my head just a little before taking the next step and brushing my tongue over his bottom lip. Nothing but Jacob and me was on my mind at the moment and I was completely happy with that._

_The kiss we both seemed to not wish to end but all to soon we pulled apart leaning our foreheads together as we caught our breath. My eyes were closed but I still felt the hand brush against my cheek and found myself smiling as I leaned into it. _"I love you." _The words fell from my lips so easily that I knew with every fiber of my being that I truly did love Jacob Black and allowed my eyes to open looking back up. Only to see the biggest grin on his face before he had me up and spinning me around. _"God Bells you have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that, but I love you too so very much." _His lips suddenly claiming mine again and pressing me up against the counter a little more as we enjoyed the new feelings or rather for me new feelings washing over us._

_It was so good that at that moment if Charlie had come walking in on us I wasn't even going to worry about it. Nothing was going to come between us at the moment well I was hoping. But Jacob suddenly pulled back spinning around keeping me behind him and I could feel his body shaking which only had me worried. _"Jake? Jake what is it?" _My voice a whisper looking around as if I could possible see what had set him off. _"Vampire...A Cullen."

_No sooner had he said that and the front door was suddenly thrown open causing me to gasp right before we were staring into the golden eyes of a blond god. A blond god by the name of Jasper Hale and suddenly it was like something in me clicked. Because before I could even think I walked around Jacob no doubt leaving him a little stunned and rushed into Jasper's arms which it appeared was much like he planned it. Since they wrapped around me pulling me to him before our lips were meeting. The only sound coming from the room was an all to familiar growl. _"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB<strong>

_Imprinted! Imprinted! I imprinted on Bella and all I can do is just feel overwhelmed and shocked. Since I did it right after pulling her stupid ass out of the water and trying to bring her back I pushed it into the back of my mind. But after she came around and we headed back to her place that was all that was on my mind. Though at the moment I couldn't figure out how to tell her and was a little worried what this could do to our relationship that developed. Although seeing her still so cold curled up against the door had me forgetting all that and getting her to come to me which she did. And damn if I had enjoyed just holding her hand this was like nothing else. Her scent assaulting my nose just as she told me I was like her own personal sun. And let me tell you if I got to keep her in my arms she could call me whatever she desired. This woman had no idea just how amazing she was or how others could see her as being so special. But she was exactly that and more._

_Now if I could just get her to see how special she was, that to me she was more important and just how badly I loved her. But that fucking leech had to go and break her and not just like any other normal couple. No because they weren't normal anyhow, but he had to break her completely to where any future relationship scared her to the point of locking herself out completely. It took me so damn long to get her back to the Bella I knew and even she isn't complete yet. Though as I watch her standing at the window in her kitchen staring out all my apprehension just vanish and I found myself standing behind her. Wrapping my arms around her slender waist pulling her little body up against my chest and allow myself to immerse myself in her. Feeling her relax almost instantly against me brings a smile just as she turned around looking into my eyes her small hands resting on my chest. _

_We just stand there staring at each other my wolf content and happy with our mate in our arms even if she is unaware just what she is to us just yet. Knowing she is feeling the rapid beating of my heart though doesn't seem to be concerned and at the same time I can't help the words that escape. _"Que Quowle" _Wanting her to stay with me forever though at the moment not allowing her to respond as my lips descend on hers and capture them in a kiss. A kiss like nothing I could ever imagine. For one her lips are as soft as silk molding against mine easily while my arms wrap around her a little more pulling her body to me. Smirking some as her own arms slip around my neck which has me feeling a little relieved she isn't going to push me away._

_No this woman had yet another surprise when she tilted her head and proceeded to brush her tongue against my lips earning a low but contented moan from me before I opened to her. My own tongue coming out to brush against hers in a very heated and very passion filled kiss. I will tell you that I could of held that kiss for the rest of my life but all too soon the need to breath and get air took over so I reluctantly pulled back laying my forehead against hers happy and content. Although it seemed my dear Bella had yet another surprise when she spoke the words I had long to hear. _"I love you." _Those words reached my ears and while looking at her gorgeous eyes the grin that suddenly spread over my face was probably the largest before I picked her up and spun her around. At the moment I was the happiest man on the planet and with the best possible woman in my arms. _

"God Bells you have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that, but I love you too so very much." _Than my lips were on hers again in another heated kiss while I pinned her small form against the counter. Wishing to savor this moment for just a little while longer and nothing and no one could possible ruin the way I was feeling. True I still needed to tell her about the imprint but at least she wouldn't have to worry that I would abandon her as well. No I wasn't Cullen and there was no way I could ever, ever leave this woman in my arms. Yet of course someone had to come and ruin our moment. My body __suddenly pulled back spinning around keeping her behind me feeling the shaking that was washing over me and focusing enough to not do anything to harm her. _"Jake? Jake what is it?"_Her small worried voice reaching my ears and it took enough control to not growl out a response to her. _"Vampire...A Cullen."

_Suddenly the front door was thrown open causing a gasp from Bella me I was holding back a growl that wanted to rip its way loose right before we were staring into the golden eyes of that blood sucking blond. Every inch of me was on alert waiting for the rest of his horrible family to come rushing in and no doubt try to take her away, but it wasn't going to happen. Not this time I told myself she was mine and I was going to fight for her. Though while I was battling with myself mentally Bella some how slipped out from behind me. And before I could register fast enough she was before my eyes rushing towards him and was than swept up in the leeches arms. But the worse part the part that had my heart feeling like it was shattering was when they started kissing. The growl I held back before suddenly ripped free along with the only words I could think of. _"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>JASPER<strong>

_It wouldn't take me long to reach Seattle and of course I decided to do a quick hunt just to be safe and after would continue my journey into Forks. Rather thankful that it was getting closer to night so the sun wasn't an issue. And I was keeping to the woods so most likely no one would notice me and if they did who would believe them really. Not that I at the moment could find it in myself to care really. Without even stopping at our house I rushed right to Bella's praying whatever it was that Peter knew wasn't going to be anything that would kill me once I came upon it. Sure I was already dead but this was concerning my mate, my true mate and I wasn't sure I could stand if something horrible happened to her. _

_Although as I got closer this absolutely horrible smell hit my nose and I was lucky our gag reflex was gone because I would of been on my knees in no time. But instead I just tried to ignore it and after seeing that the Chief's car wasn't home but Bella's truck was I took one unneeded breath before making my way up to the front door. That smell getting a little stronger along with the unmistakable sound of racing hearts so without thinking further I threw open the front door and rushed inside. Stopping abruptly when I saw this native american standing infront of Bella his scent the same one I caught earlier, which told me he was probably one of the wolves from the reservation. Having remembered Carlisle mentioning the treaty our family had with them for generations. But he wasn't my concern no my eyes fell on the person standing behind him yet before either of us could register Bella was suddenly coming right for me. _

_And for a split second I was frozen but that quickly vanished and I swept her up in my arms before crashing my lips into hers just unable to keep from having her. God did she taste divine but it wasn't her blood I craved it was just her. She was my mate and right now me and the beast were roaring out in victory having her in our arms. Yet a part of me wondered why she was so willing to come to me and return the kiss which briefly had me wondering if the mating pull was that damn strong. But all my thoughts got interrupted with that dogs pathetic growls and his voice echoing through the house. Which had me reluctantly pulling back from my mate to glare at him noticing how he was shaking and made sure to keep my arm wrapped protectively around Bella. There was no way I would allow that mutt to harm her with his lack of control._

"I suggest you calm down mutt before you end up hurting Bella." _My voice was dripping with venom though I did try to send out a wave of calm into the room which to my surprise seemed to work. Or well it was before Bella spoke causing me to turn my attention to her. _"Jazz don't hurt him, please guys don't do this over me. I love you both please...I can't bare to loose either of you."

"Bella...Bella what...what do you mean you love us both?" _The damn mutt spoke out although he really was putting to words what I was wondering as well. She loved us both, wait she loved me? What the hell is going on? God I am going to kill Peter and all his cryptic bullshit he keeps telling me. My arm loosening some around her only to have her take my hand and bring me even further into the house although a little to close to that mutt for my liking. Both of us weary though our eyes going to the woman who it seemed knew more or at least understood more than the both of us did. The mutt radiating anger and hatred but also love and desire, protectiveness and concern those of course for Bella. And even she was radiating near the same but it was odd since those feelings were split between me and the mutt._

"Bella what is going on? I'm sensing some strong emotions from the both of you yet yours...yours are being directed at he and I both." _My eyes going to my mate who now stood biting on her oh so adorable lips looking quiet nervous which had me now even more curious than I already was. _"Jasper, Jacob I...I can't explain it but I some how have this pull to be with you both. I mean...alright like when you and I Jake were in the kitchen nothing else seemed to matter. Looking into your eyes I was just drawn there and held as if some force was keeping me. Yet the same thing happened when Jasper came in. I was behind Jake scared it was Edward but when I saw you Jazz something was pulling me to go. Just like with Jacob it was like I had to be in your arms at that moment."

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

_Kissing Jasper was definitely not like I ever kissed Edward, hell he was just about as passionate as Jacob. OMG! Jacob. I suddenly remembered he was in the room and my mind finally registered the growl just as Jasper pulled back keeping a protective arm around my waist. Though I would give anything to just forget the hatred and just be wrapped up in both men's arm. Wait...both? Well that would explain why I feel like I need to be with them. With Jacob it was like gravity bringing and keeping me pinned to him and nothing else seemed to matter. With Jasper well seeing him was like a piece of myself missing was suddenly put back into place and I felt whole again. But how is that possible. I mean I feel love for both of them stronger than anything I could ever imagine yet at the same time there isn't a need to be with one more than the other. Could it be Jazz and Jake are both my soulmate? Wow I am strange yet it all was coming together and making sense to me. Jake and Jazz were my other half, my missing piece, the other half of my soul I thought would never be found. My eyes going between the two and sighing some at how this always seems to happen with me. Looking up as Jasper spoke before catching how Jacob was now reacting._

"I suggest you calm down mutt before you end up hurting Bella." _His voice was so full of hatred I couldn't let them do this and slowly yet carefully put my hand on Jazz's arm before softly speaking out. _"Jazz don't hurt him, please guys don't do this over me. I love you both please...I can't bare to loose either of you."

"Bella...Bella what...what do you mean you love us both?" _Jacob sounded so hurt and I couldn't even look at either of them, so I carefully found Jasper's hand and moved to bring him a little further into the room. I needed to try and explain this and just prayed they both would listen and not move to rip each other apart. Since I highly doubted I could survive without either of them in my life._"Bella what is going on? I'm sensing some strong emotions from the both of you yet yours...yours are being directed at he and I both." _ Jaspers sweet voice bringing me out of my own thoughts though all I could do after hearing what he said was bit nervously on my lip for a moment._

"Jasper, Jacob I...I can't explain it but I some how have this pull to be with you both. I mean...alright like when you and I Jake were in the kitchen nothing else seemed to matter. Looking into your eyes I was just drawn there and held as if some force was keeping me. Yet the same thing happened when Jasper came in. I was behind Jake scared it was Edward but when I saw you Jazz something was pulling me to go. Just like with Jacob it was like I had to be in your arms at that moment."

_My voice was so damn soft I wasn't even sure either would hear me though at the same time I couldn't even look at either of them. Too afraid of what I might see reflected back in there eyes. My arms suddenly coming up wrapping around my midsection trying to hold together and brace for what I was sure to be more pain. Yet no less than 5 seconds and I felt warm arms wrapping around me and Jacobs tall form was standing beside me the anger he had before gone. A hand coming forcing me to lift my head and look back into his eyes but instead of hate all I saw was his love. And he leaned down kissing my lips right as Jasper moved up behind me. Neither seeming to hold that anger and malice for one another at least right now._

"Bells...I was going to tell you earlier but well...I imprinted on you back at the beach. What your feeling was the imprint taking hold. I'm yours Bella no one else can take me from you or you from me."

"Bella what your feeling with me is well much like Jacob, your my mate my true mate. Alice and Edward lied about everything I was never suppose to be her mate and you weren't suppose to be his. Their mated to each other and kept us apart for their own selfish needs. I wasn't trying to attack you at the party, I was trying to reach Edward. Your his singer Bella and when you cut your finger he couldn't hold back."

_Hearing the two of them explain should of been a big help instead I felt like none of this was even remotely possible. Part of me believing them yet the other half unable to than everything just went black._

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB<strong>

_Okay what the hell is going on? One minute I'm in complete and utter bliss with the woman I have loved for well damn near my whole life and the next. Well the next I am doing everything in my power to hold back the wolf while the woman I love is being held and kissing my mortal enemy. Someone please tell me where any of this is even remotely right by anyone standards. And all I could do was stand shaking with such hatred in the middle of the Swan's kitchen watching my imprint kissing a fucking leech. Though I know it was over yet somehow I couldn't even register either of them speaking to me for a few moments. My eyes narrowed, locked on that blond bloodsucker holding the woman I loved as if I didn't exist although her going right too him was another thing that had me so damn confused. How could she be confessing her love one minute for me than the next be in his arms and acting as if he was the most important person in her life. God did I feel like someone just ripped out and stepped all over my heart._

_My little mini ranting was soon ended when I caught movement having no idea what anyone said and stood watching Bella pull him by the hand further into the house. Which only seemed to have my wolf even more on edge and I still couldn't stop the shaking and was trying my hardest not to shift and possible hurt Bella. I could never live with myself if I did. But suddenly a piece of my brain finally registered that Bella was speaking and saying something to the effect of loving both me and the leech? Okay hold up what the fuck?_

"Bella...Bella what...what do you mean you love us both?" _My voice was so damn low and I knew the hurt was echoed in my words. But I couldn't help it how could she possible love us both. And than it appeared even the leech was thinking the same thing. _"Bella what is going on? I'm sensing some strong emotions from the both of you yet yours...yours are being directed at he and I both." _Wait he is sensing strong emotions...oh wait didn't she say some of them had gifts? This must be the one she said could feel emotions from anyone, hmm not sure I would be able to handle or want that gift. Shaking my head not wishing to even think on that now we had more important issues to deal with and Bella's voice snapped me fully back to the present._

"Jasper, Jacob I...I can't explain it but I some how have this pull to be with you both. I mean...alright like when you and I Jake were in the kitchen nothing else seemed to matter. Looking into your eyes I was just drawn there and held as if some force was keeping me. Yet the same thing happened when Jasper came in. I was behind Jake scared it was Edward but when I saw you Jazz something was pulling me to go. Just like with Jacob it was like I had to be in your arms at that moment."

_Her voice was so small and seeing her holding herself was too much and I couldn't take it. Moving up infront of her my arm slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to me. No longer caring about the reason I was mad she was upset and hurting so I was going to help her. Though when she still wouldn't look up I moved my hand to lift her chin and stood looking down into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes before my lips were suddenly claiming hers again. Sensing the leech coming up behind her I couldn't find it in myself to growl and so I just allowed him to get closer with her. Pulling back my focus on her as I decided to explain my side and hoped it helped her with the confusion she no doubt had._

"Bells...I was going to tell you earlier but well...I imprinted on you back at the beach. What your feeling was the imprint taking hold. I'm yours Bella no one else can take me from you or you from me." _No sooner had I finished than he was also explaining and my eyes narrowed for a moment at some of what he said, yet as much as I wanted to be mad and rip him apart I couldn't. It was rather annoying._

"Bella what your feeling with me is well much like Jacob, your my mate my true mate. Alice and Edward lied about everything I was never suppose to be her mate and you weren't suppose to be his. Their mated to each other and kept us apart for their own selfish needs. I wasn't trying to attack you at the party, I was trying to reach Edward. Your his singer Bella and when you cut your finger he couldn't hold back."

_Hearing how it seems we both were somehow destined to be her mate was damn near making me light headed, but before I could even think of anything Bella was passing out. My arms keeping a tight hold around her form and lifting her up into them fully before letting out a breath. Kissing her forehead softly and looking up to one I believe she called him Jasper who seemed to be just as concerned as me. His voice the first to break the silence. _"This is too much for her she needs to rest. Lets go back to my place and we can let her sleep while we talk. I promise I won't try anything if you don't my only concern is Bella. " "It's fine and I agree right now she is what is important I can just call my dad after we get there, Charlie is dealing with enough without needing to worry about Bells. So lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>JASPER<strong>

_So now here we are two hours later up in my room, Jacob on one side of the bed me on the other watching over Bella who is still unconscious. Although I can sense she is at least calm so that is of course a good sign. The two of us having gone over about the wolves imprinting and than how vampires mating works. Which in some ways is really alot alike once you stop and think about it. Once either has find that mate it is like nothing else matters to us and in that second we know she is the most important person in our life. I actually can't help feeling a little connection with Jacob in a way since as it appears we are going to be sharing the same mate. Although my beast is slightly agitated by that fact yet at the same time where I normally would of killed another for touching her. I can't even feel that way towards him. Odd really and makes me wonder if something is happening between him and I as well. Oh god I hope not._

_My person musings are interrupted by Bella finally waking up and I can't help but smile to her as I hold her right hand, Jacob her left. Both of us worried what she might say or do when she is awake enough. _"Jazz? Jacob? What...what happen? Where are we?" _Softly squeezing her hand I lean over a little before answering her just relieved she seems to be rather calm at the moment. _"You passed out Bella, Jacob carried you back to the Cullen house and we all in my old room. How are you feeling? I know we kind of threw alot at you in a short amount of time."

"I...Oh well thank you for bringing me here to rest. And your right it was alot I'm sorry for worrying you both." _Jacob finally like myself not wishing to here her apologizing leans over to get her attention still holding her hand for the moment. _"Bells stop worrying everything is fine. While you got some rest Jasper and I have been talking and it seems their mating and the wolves imprinting are alot alike. Neither of us would do anything if it puts you at risk we both solely live to make sure you happy and save baby." _His words actually surprised me and I couldn't help giving him a faint nod in thanks when he finished before turning my attention to our Bella. Brushing some hair from her face and once again getting lost in those eyes of hers. _"Honey, do you think this is something you can handle or even want? I mean its not often someone finds themselves mated to two supernatural beings. Both of which are natural born enemies yet you my dear Bella are doing just that."

"Thanks alot. But I see your point Jazz and I'm glad your both appearing alright with this and even talked about it. Although, honestly I can be alright with this. Like I said earlier for some reason I am drawn and desire to be with you both so the fact your enemies isn't even an issue well for me at least." _Her emotions are showing just how completely honest she is as are Jacobs and I find myself actually being alright with sharing her. Though it will only be this one no one else will ever touch her._

"Darlin' I am actually alright with this so long as your happy and safe, although and I think I speak for Jacob as well. No other male will ever lay a hand on you in any way, your ours Bella." _And with that I captured her lips earn a sweet moan from her delicious lips as my hand that was holding hers slips free caressing and massaging those sweet breasts of hers through the top. A purr of content coming from my chest as I sweep my tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance. No longer able to keep from wanting my mate at the moment, not even thinking about how we are going to handle this little threesome. No it will just come to us._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

_My mind is just a blank blackness at the moment though I faintly register my body being moved before even that just vanishes. Everything that was said earlier just an overload I think but my god what a rather lovely idea. Having both my sun Jacob and that blond sex god Jasper as my mates what more could a girl want. Wait...does this make me a slut? I mean I am going to be with two men, no no of course that isn't right. Their my mates and while I'm sure many would not know how to accept this as anything less I am perfectly happy to claim both of them as my lovers. God let me wake up so I can see their gorgeous faces and once more let my eyes roam over their bodies as the sex gods they both are._

_God I am one lucky woman wait...I feel both warm and cold. Are they ...no I feel someone holding my hand. Well both my hands it has to be them. My mind is just musing over each and every thing before slowly I found myself pulling back and looking up at two gorgeous faces unable to hold back the smile that slips over my face. _"Jazz? Jacob? What...what happen? Where are we?"

"You passed out Bella, Jacob carried you back to the Cullen house and we all in my old room. How are you feeling? I know we kind of threw alot at you in a short amount of time." _Well at least now I know why I wasn't sure of where I was, this isn't my house its the Cullens and I'm in Jasper's old room. Oh god how that makes me feel knowing they brought me here to be with them and than Jasper even allowed the three of us to be sharing his room. For some reason my body seems to find that rather alluring and I faintly rub my legs together hoping neither notices._

"I...Oh well thank you for bringing me here to rest. And your right it was alot I'm sorry for worrying you both."

"Bells stop worrying everything is fine. While you got some rest Jasper and I have been talking and it seems their mating and the wolves imprinting are alot alike. Neither of us would do anything if it puts you at risk we both solely live to make sure you happy and save baby." _My eyes shifting between the two as Jacob spoke rather relieved they were already talking about this and actually seem alright. Though I do remember them both explaining before I passed out so I'm not all that confused just well maybe overwhelmed. How did I ever get two such gorgeous men yet I'm just simple, plain Bella? _"Honey, do you think this is something you can handle or even want? I mean its not often someone finds themselves mated to two supernatural beings. Both of which are natural born enemies yet you my dear Bella are doing just that." _Jasper's words bringing me out of my own inner musings and while thinking a moment on his question I can actually see myself with them both. Their a part of me no matter what. _

"Thanks alot. But I see your point Jazz and I'm glad your both appearing alright with this and even talked about it. Although, honestly I can be alright with this. Like I said earlier for some reason I am drawn and desire to be with you both so the fact your enemies isn't even an issue well for me at least."

"Darlin' I am actually alright with this so long as your happy and safe, although and I think I speak for Jacob as well. No other male will ever lay a hand on you in any way, your ours Bella." _And before I can even think of a response, Jasper's lips capture mine once more and a moan slips easily from me. My body slipping back down against the bed before feeling his hand leaving my own only to wonder up and softly caressing my breast through the shirt. A shiver slipping down my spine as his tongue sweeps my bottom lip and I open willingly for him. _

_A warmth suddenly is consuming my body while Jasper continues his slow torture with his hand through my clothes. The tension around my waist suddenly loosen as I feel Jacob's hand brushing along my stomach and my hips on their own accord lift slightly allowing him access to pull off my jeans. Though he takes both then and my little red lace panties along with it. Jasper's lips soon leaving my just as my top is ripped off me suddenly along with my matching red lace bra. Both arms shooting up to cover myself only to have both shake their heads._

"Darlin' don't hide your beautiful. Now let us show you just how beautiful and special you truly are to us." "He's right Bells you never have to hid from us, let us prove just how much we love you right now." _Both of them causing my eyes to fill up with tears never imagining anyone saying something like that to me yet here are two men doing just that._

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB<strong>

_The talk we had while Bella was resting had been well surprisingly very informative. Even if I wasn't too happy about having to share her with another leech, Jasper actually turned out to be nothing like that asshole Edward. Something else he had going for him at the moment. My eyes unable to leave the sleeping angel between us and wanting her to wake up so that maybe we can finally show her just how much she truly means to us. My thumb was gently rubbing over her knuckles before she began stirring and I couldn't even begin to hide my smile when those gorgeous eyes look back up at the two of us. Hell I was lost in them all over again and barely even registered the two were talking. Damn this woman was going to be the death of me if this is how I react each time I am around her. My head suddenly shaking to try and clear the fog now coming to form within it._

_Unable to stop myself from explaining some when she starts stuttering which to me is the cutest thing. _"Bells stop worrying everything is fine. While you got some rest Jasper and I have been talking and it seems their mating and the wolves imprinting are alot alike. Neither of us would do anything if it puts you at risk we both solely live to make sure you happy and save baby." _Watching and seeing her reaction though for the most part she doesn't seem too worried or scared about being mated to two men. Thinking once more myself and briefly my mind slips to the pack and how this is going to effect them, since some still hold a hatred towards her. Yet at the same time I can't find myself even caring if they are angry. Nothing we can do about it since I for one won't give her up. Period._

_Jasper and Bella's little tease bringing me out just to see him suddenly capture her lips while his hand makes a quick move to her lovely breasts. Well my wolf is not having this and I rub my hand gently over her legs, glancing up to watch them and sensing her enjoyment. Which than has me moving to rub just along her stomach a tease if you will before reaching for her jeans and slowly opening them up. My sweet mate lifting her hips to allow the offending clothing to be removed quickly. Though I do enjoy the sight even briefly of that fuck me lacy red panties she had on. My wolf howling at the sight smirking when Jasper breaks the kiss only to rip the shirt off her and damn if she isn't wearing a matching bra. _

_Though seeing her suddenly trying to cover up just won't do and as Jasper speaks I found myself following suit. ___Both of them causing my eyes __"Darlin' don't hide your beautiful. Now let us show you just how beautiful and special you truly are to us." "He's right Bells you never have to hid from us, let us prove just how much we love you right now." _Her lovely eyes fill with tears just as Jasper and I both attack her lovely breasts, and those sweet moans echo through the room from out mate. While my hand slips back down along her stomach and than over her smooth thighs before cupping her sweet sex. The heat coming from her core has my wolf and me both howling in delight, her scent is just delicious and I am dying to taste her. _

_My tongue flicking over her nipples seeing as they become harder with my attention gently grazing my teeth over her skin and smirking as she lets out just another sweet little moan. While my hand still at her sex begins to move against her, rubbing first softly along her lips only to suddenly slip a finger into her core. The tightness and heat making me harder and I shift slightly to ease the pain. God but I can't wait to taste her and than make her truly mine. Working my finger in and out of her heat listening as she withers under us. Suckling her luscious breast and pulling just a little with my teeth on her nipple earning a louder moan from my beautiful mate. Another finger pushing in to join the first knowing I will need to get her accustom to the sensation and also try and stretch her a little. I'm not exactly an average man by any means and hurting her our first time more than what she already will be isn't an option._

_Pulling back from her breasts I shift to the end of the bed watching Jasper a moment as he works her breasts his hand now squeezing and playing with the one I once had. Watching as our mate continues moaning and withering before gently with my free hand pushing her legs apart just a little inhaling her sweet scent and softly growling. _"God Bells you smell divine and now I have to taste you baby." _Wasting no time and moving my head between her legs before brushing my tongue up and down her lips while moving to suckle that clit of hers. My fingers still working inside her core._

* * *

><p><strong>JASPER<strong>

_If I said she tasted like heaven I would be fairly close to the truth. When I leaned over to capture her lips again just to stop her from worry my beast was roar with delight. Surprisingly it didn't seem worried that Jacob was still there or even still touching her as well. No right now I just blocked out everything and everyone else but Bella and me. Slipping my tongue into her warm little mouth and couldn't help smirking some when a moan broke loose from the angel. Briefly registering that she was moving some against the bed but I couldn't find it to care. Jacob's scent getting a little stronger as he got closer but still my beast didn't see him as a threat like would be normal._

_Pulling back the smirk I wasn't even going to hide, barely registering right now that Jacob had managed to not only remove her jeans but her panties as well. No I was too focused on that lovely chest and with one flick of the wrist I had her in just the bra, a lovely red but it was soon joining the rest of her clothes. Although when our mate went to cover herself well the beast wasn't having any of that. She had nothing to be ashamed of with us. _

"Darlin' don't hide your beautiful. Now let us show you just how beautiful and special you truly are to us." "He's right Bells you never have to hid from us, let us prove just how much we love you right now."

_Her loving eyes fill with tears just as myself and Jacob both attack her breasts, and those lovely moans echoing through the room from out mate drove my beast nuts. My tongue flicked out over her little nipple before suckling around her breast savoring the taste. God she was pure heaven and the sounds we both brought from her was like nothing else. Soon it seemed Jacob was wanting more so when he released the other breast I brought my hand up to work it while my mouth continued to savor her. Twisting the little nipple between my thumb and finger lightly tugging and earning yet another fantastic sound from the woman before me. Squeezing just enough and not to give pain I was at a lose right now and not wishing to be saved, switching off so that both her lovely mounds were given my total attention. A sweet and divine scent slowly hitting my nose before hearing Jacob's words and now wanting to taste myself. Breaking back from her to look down as he enjoyed her sweet essence. _

_Watching him taste her I couldn't help smirking at how she reacted to both of us at the moment, withering, moaning and squirming along the bed. It was just a guys wet dream come true and damn if it didn't have me even harder at the moment. Although it appeared our sweet angel was nearing her moment so to aid her I went back and attacked her breasts. Squeezing with just a little added pressure while suckling and pulling on those taunt little nipples and all too soon she was screaming out in pleasure. Both Jacob and I smirking as we pulled back to look at her. Unable to stop I moved one hand down over her stomach to her heat, feeling just how wet she truly was. Rubbing lightly over her already sensitive nub before plunging my finger inside her smiling as she squirmed yet again and I'll be damn didn't cum for me right than and there. _

"Ah kitten you really are something else, but I think now I want a little more from you baby." _Pulling out my finger and sucking on it a moment and damn if Jacob wasn't right. This woman tasted divine and before I could think more I was naked and pulling her up off the bed only to take her place lowering her slowly down my eyes on hers seeing her unconditional love swirling inside her eyes. _"Kitten I won't lie this is gonna hurt a little but I promise to try and keep it minimal." "Well seeing as your taking her innocence I believe I will try out something a little different." _Jacobs voice bringing me back to realize he was still in the room and tilting my head I watch him already naked as well positioning himself directly behind Bella and I know what he is doing. _

_Watching as he brings his hand back around to her core so I hold her just enough, watching as he works her just a little more getting her even wetter. Than rubbing it along his shaft and it would seem her back entrance. Pulling yet another moan from our angel. Waiting just a few seconds so he can get her ready for him as well knowing this was going to hurt her, but would do everything I could to keep it down. Waiting till I see Jacob nod before turning my eyes back to Bella and lowering her down onto my throbbing shaft unable to hold back the moan as the heat hits my cold skin. And fuck if she isn't a tight little thing. Jacob I believe pushing into her as well because she tensed up whimpering some and we both freeze so she can adjust. _

_My eyes watching as she panted gripping into my shoulders and finally nodded which was all I needed before I thrusted my hips up and brought her down at the same time breathing through her barrier. It was going to be slow since she had both of her sweet little holes occupied and not by regular sized men either. No she was one lucky woman having a supernatural threesome._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

_Oh my god, when Jasper kissed me I was in heaven but than both he and Jacob attacked my breasts after they both told me never to hide from them. Yet I still feel a little nervous being on display from them, although I can somehow sense they don't mean me harm. And it helps before I remove my arms. The feeling of two very different sensations on my skin is driving me nuts. I feel heat and cold mixing but damn does it go straight to my core. My body squirming and wiggling under their attentions before the heat suddenly vanishes. Jacob I soon feel decides on a new location and his words barely register. Suckling on Jaspers tongue while I moved my arms around his neck holding him to me, our tongues it appeared fighting for dominance and neither willing to submit. Not that I didn't mind being dominated it could be fun especially given who my mates now where. My body suddenly had a increase of heat near my core and I barely registered before arching up and gripping onto Jasper a little tighter. Jacob working on my clit and core is damn near explosive._

_My body is just so accepting and unable to deny either our kiss broken so he can attend to my breasts and I fist a handful of his hair. Continuing to squirm and wiggle under them both moans slipping from my lips as Jasper tugs and pinches my nipples causing trembles throughout my body. And Jacob, oh my god that tongue is like magic and I know there is no damn way I can hold off much longer they both are just too much plus this is the first time any man has treated my body with such desire and care. Though all too soon I can feel that tightness inside my core and with just a flick of his finger near my clit I come undone. Screaming out my release into the wind collapsing back on the bed panting before looking into the eyes of two every talented mates. Jacob it seems savoring my taste which has me getting wet already again. Jasper's sudden coldness against my heat rubbing just enough before slipping in and I feel another orgasm rip through me again._

"Ah kitten you really are something else, but I think now I want a little more from you baby." _Though before I can even completely come down Jasper is holding me up and is now completely naked with me hovering over his rather impressive shaft. My mind trying to register if I can even handle him__. Though when I look up at him all I feel is complete love and devotion, desire for this man. Hell for them both. _"Kitten I won't lie this is gonna hurt a little but I promise to try and keep it minimal." "Well seeing as your taking her innocence I believe I will try out something a little different." _Jacobs voice reminding me there is yet another in the room and when I turn my head he is naked as well and positioned behind me. My mind screaming in delight at the sight but damn he is just as endowed as Jasper and I worry about accommodating both of them enough._

_Jacob's hand slipping to my still sensitive core and I can't help wiggling in the air to it moaning softy and wishing they would stop playing. Though I know I am about to be in for some serious pain yet I can't seem to want to tell either to stop. Jacob's hand moves away and I whimper a moment before it is at my rear rubbing and I shiver knowing now he is trying to get me ready. Pursing my lips as he slips on inside moving it slowly in and out a little. Whimpering slightly at the feeling just as another is pushed inside and I clamp my eyes close a moment trying to relax and soon feel my body doing just that. When I open my eyes to look back at Jasper I feel nothing but love from him and Jacob as they both slowly push into my body and I can't help the whimpers of pain. Though its minimal thankfully and I clamp my eyes shut knowing neither is fully in me. _

_My fingers gripping onto Jaspers shoulders and finally I manage a nod knowing they both understand and feel Jasper thrust in fully as he brings me down. Digging my nails into him hard as my barrier breaks the pain nothing really. Jacob fully sheathed and I am thankful they give me time to adjust. Before I begin wiggling some giving them enough to know I want them to continue and both men seem to have a rhythm going. Eyes closed, lips pursed I feel like I'm on fire and freezing at the same time but damn if it doesn't feel fantastic. It gets to feeling good that I don't even pay attention any longer to the pain. No I allow my mates to completely and utterly consume my body bringing it to new heights. All of us working as a unit so no one is left out of this pleasure, my head falling back on Jake's shoulder only to have him capture my lips. Jasper using his hand to rub and tweek my nipples causing me to moan into Jacob's mouth._

_Breaking the kiss I lean down wanting Jasper to get attention as well and it earns a moan from Jacob since my movement for the time allowed him better access inside me. _

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB<strong>

_God this woman was something else, when I was tasting her all I could think about was that I was some lucky bastard. She tasted like nothing else I had ever had and I couldn't wait to have all of her. So when Jasper got naked and moved to lay claim on our mate I wasn't about to be left out quickly discarding my own clothes and moving to take her from behind. Though I knew she wasn't going to like the intrusion and with my hand rub a little around her core. Slipping my finger inside working her again before rubbing her sweet essence along my shaft. Getting it a little slick than start to do the same with her little hole rubbing along the outside before carefully slipping one finger in to work her up a little._

_Thankful that Jasper seems to understand and is waiting till I have her ready or at least close enough to ready, trying two inside her little body stretching her hopefully enough. When I think she is ready I pull my finger out and give Jasper a faint nod and slowly we both push into our sweet angel and fuck me is she tight. I'm not sure I can hold out long with out tight she surrounds my throbbing shaft. But I will try though first we still allowing her to relax a little more and it hurts me to know we are causing her even a little pain, but when she doesn't protest I take it as a good sign. Watching and waiting before we see her briefly nod and with one more good thrust I get fully hilted in her still again to let her adjust. Which doesn't take long and almost immediately the three of us are moving in a rhythm that is absolutely amazing._

_I've wanted to be with Bella for so long that now I have no words to express what it feel like to have her. Her body between ours is like heaven and as she leans her head back losing herself in the passion I can't help capturing her lips. Our tongues battling for dominance keeping my movements going no wanting to loose what we have. But I know with the sheer tightness of her I can't hold out long. Whimpering a little when she pulled away though that soon turned into moans of my own as our angel leans over to kiss Jasper and give him the same attention, only to give me so much better access. My hips thrusting into her tight little ass with just a little more force and speed, leaning down to kiss along her back smirking at the shiver washing over her. She is just too damn amazing for words and now she is all mine, well all mine and Jaspers._

_The throbbing in my shaft gets stronger and I know I can't hold off anymore so I lean over her trying to not put to much weight on her. Slipping a hand around to massage at her clit the wolf not wanting to get off before our mate. Catching Jasper's eyes as he pulls from the kiss and it appears he is also in the same boat. Though there is something more between us and after a few seconds we both seem to understand what that is. We both are going to fully claim our mate right as we reach the peak to further our pleasure and hers. Bella leaning over Jasper but I can't have that and bring my arm around her waist pulling her just back enough._

_Seeing as Jasper pushes himself to sit up neither of us slowly our movements and smiling as our mate moans and pants. _"Darlin' I'm so close but I have this need to mark you and claim you fully as mine. I can see Jake is feeling the same, but we need you to cum first love. So cum Bella. Cum for us our mate." _Jasper's words had our mate almost whimpering and as I rub just two more times over her clit I feel her body clamp down. A roar breaking from my throat before I bit down on the right side of my mates neck the sudden rush of liquid into my mouth sends me spilling my seed into her body. Another feral roar alerts me to Jasper right before he takes claim to the left side of our mates neck. Her sweet screams calming my wolf as I succumb to the pleasure and completeness that is our mate. _

"I love you Isabella, my sweet, sweet angel your ours always." "Nayeli my Bells."

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to hearing your comments and replies. And please remember this is the first one-shot I have done. If it seems to go over well I might do another though I hope to find a story that plays off a three way mate with Jasper/Bella/Jacob. I think they could be a very fun experience but for now I leave you to enjoy the story.**


End file.
